


只吃一口不要紧的吧

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：汉堡拟人X阿扎尔！！
Relationships: Mr.Hamburger/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 6





	只吃一口不要紧的吧

01.

2018年7月14

比利时对阵英格兰2-0胜。

获得第三名的成绩——也是比利时在世界杯赛场上最好的成绩。

02.

赛后，阿扎尔回到更衣室。

他的身上依然有着90分钟拼搏后未曾褪去的朦胧热度，亮晶晶的额头，汗湿的球衣，以及剧烈运动后躁动不安的呼吸——但所有这一切紊乱都在那一声招呼后迅速地消失。

“嗨，艾登！”

那个男人用阿扎尔熟悉的法语打着热情如火的招呼，并没有因为世界杯开始后阿扎尔对他的冷落而生出任何的埋怨之情，依然用阿扎尔爱着他的一切美丽的姿态出现。

“好久不见了。”

那个男人继续说，在心里知道自己永远是拥有优势的一方，一种高高在上的近乎冷漠的明白心理，难道不是这样么，但凡他的可爱的阿扎尔有点自制力，他们的爱情可不会闹得人尽皆知，现在只要他站在那里，阿扎尔就会自然而然地开始渴望自己，就像是一种本能。

“你怎么在这里！？”

听啊，那个男人在心里无声地笑了起来，他的阿扎尔又开始拿出职业球员的素养可怜地装模作样了，明明那双望向自己的绿色眼眸里都是满溢的纯真欲望，红色的小舌头伸出，下唇被自发地舔出一片湿润的水光，吞咽的咽喉，不安的攥紧的手，进退两难。

“不是你让我来的么？”

男人耸了耸肩，脸上的表情十分无辜，他回答阿扎尔的吃惊，上前靠近呆呆的瓦隆人，或者说，是瓦隆人在靠近他。这是一种非常奇妙的感觉，在那个瞬间谁也说不清是谁主动出击，但最后的结果是显而易见的——最后他们两个人紧紧的抱在了一起。

男人听到了也许阿扎尔自己都不曾注意到的愉快的放下一切的满足的呼气。

“克制自己不去想我很困难吧，艾登？”他问。

“不，一点也不困难——”阿扎尔立刻反驳。

03.

才怪。

眼前这个男人从很早开始就对他有着无与伦比的吸引力，天知道为了世界杯的比赛他有多努力不想着这个男人，但所有的克制都在此时崩塌，甚至因为过长的时间发酵变得更加致命。是的，他想要这个男人，不需要喂饱自己，只是浅尝即止的话不要紧的，对么？

那个男人的吻开始温柔地落在阿扎尔还有汗珠的脖间，阿扎尔的身体一僵，把手紧紧抓上对方的背后，瞳孔骤然缩小，仿佛敛起的含羞草叶，又闪烁地移开视线，用余光观察着更衣室门口走过的人——教练千万不要出现，否则他又要被数落一顿。

“艾登，你很敏感，是因为在更衣室的原因么？”

那个男人用蛊惑的嗓音问，舌尖舔落他那些带着咸味的汗水，这是阿扎尔作为比利时的小队长在刚刚的赛场上努力的证明，所以现在是时候奖励他，让他享受一场堕落的快感。

“我们有在更衣室做过么，艾登，还是在赛后的更衣室？”

“没有吧...我不记得了。”

阿扎尔把头埋进男人的胸膛，轻而易举地走进男人布下的甜美的陷阱，像一颗黏糊糊的粉红色橡皮软糖将自己完全交给对方，被攻陷而放下防备的身体柔软富有弹性，那砰砰砰的急促心跳贴着对方的胸膛有力地擂起，让男人无比得意地翘起一边的唇角。

“那就把这一次算作第一次吧。”

男人语气强硬地说到，有些介意阿扎尔迷迷糊糊的回答，手开始不安分地探向对方黄色球衣下的肌肤，从那人稍微瘦下去却依然柔软的腰腹向上，混杂汗水的高热手掌目标明确，一路挑拨着情欲和那人甜甜的小声喘息，最后向胸前的敏感点袭去。

“嗯......”

被用力蹂躏的两点传来一阵酥麻的感觉，阿扎尔咬着下唇吐出凌乱的呼吸，把自己的身体更加靠向那个男人，这样放荡的动作换来了对方稍有些嘲弄的笑，他拍了拍阿扎尔的臀部，索性将他碍事的球衣撩起，将自己的脸埋进那开始泛红的胸膛，随后不等阿扎尔的阻止的话说出，便轻轻咬上他的左边那挺立的小东西。

舌头带着技巧在玩弄，灵活得犹如是在吃下一颗汁水充盈的樱桃前的迟疑，齿间跃跃欲试的尖处又想咬破果实又想温存更久，但男人到底还是留恋它在温热的口腔里，便贪婪地开始吸吮起来，仿佛能提前将那些果皮下的汁水吸出。

阿扎尔的身体在为传来的快感发颤，又痒又麻，还浑身发热，他不敢大声呻吟，只好隔着布料咬着男人的肩膀发出闷闷的喘息。太过了，他就要受不了了，自己这个地方怎么会这么敏感，他又松嘴，咒骂起身上的男人，怀疑这个人是在期待他那里根本不会出现的东西。

“混蛋！你他妈别，别吸得那么用力。”

“可你看看你自己，下面都有反应了，艾登，你很舒服不是么？”

男人用很快的时间反问，问好后也不期待回答，重新吻上阿扎尔的胸膛，“没有，没有，你快停下来！”像是什么可怜的小动物一样，阿扎尔摇着头回答，换来了男人故意在他发红的乳首上用力地一咬，“唔！”阿扎尔尖叫了一声，接着后怕地闭紧嘴，有人会听到么？

“别叫得那么大声，艾登，会被发现的。”在逼得阿扎尔揍他之前，男人最后还是放过了瓦隆人，意犹未尽地松开嘴，同时也松开抱着对方的手，失去了支撑的双腿发软的瓦隆人跌坐在地板上，胡乱地喘着气，脸红成一片。

“艾登，想要我喂饱你么？”男人开始解下腰间的裤袋，脸上依然如常，只有稍微带点沙哑的声线暴露他也沉溺于游戏之中，除此之外，他都是那个显得更加游刃有余的人。

阿扎尔正将上半身的球衣匆忙地拉下，去遮住那些红得滴血的部位以及那些情色无比的咬痕，此时听到这句话，身体非常不争气，不受控制地起了反应。是的，什么都好，想要饱食一顿，想要放纵自己，在赢下这场比赛后，自己难道不值得来自男人的奖励么？

04.

那个男人正居高临下地俯视顺从地跪在地板上的阿扎尔，这是比利时的队长，不久前刚刚在球场上踢进一球，恐怕没有人会知道他现在竟然为欲望屈服至此。

“自己来舔，”男人开口，他知道这种稍微带点强硬的命令口吻的语句，会让他的阿扎尔那小小的自尊心感到耻辱和羞愧，但这可是他的阿扎尔，即使嘴上不说，想必也享受脸红心跳的刺激，于是他将挺立的欲望毫不遮掩地指向阿扎尔，“想吃的话，自己努力。”

“你他妈——”

阿扎尔不可置信地瞪大了鹿一样的泛着亮色的眼睛，随后轻哼一声，不情愿地把自己的脸凑向男人的胯间，接着做好了一定的心理准备才缓缓张开嘴。他不能一下子吃下男人因为高涨的情欲而充血的那处，只好先用舌尖试探地舔舐，一下一下，湿热的舌头又像是故意，又像是无意，顺着其上的纹路细致地由上至下，如同猫儿似勾着男人愈发疯狂的心。

“抱歉了，艾登。”

男人终究没有耐心，伸手抓着阿扎尔的头，固定住他接下来的挣扎，随后便向前挺腰，欲望顺利地进入那高热的口腔内，因为男人不想深喉，所以也只是没入半根，但即使如此，阿扎尔的眼泪还是一下子就因为软腭的刺激冲上眼眶，瓦隆人向上用湿漉漉的绿眼睛埋怨地盯着男人，双手抵在他的腰上向后想要抽身而去，却被按住脑后开始了自顾自的抽插。

“呜呜！”

阿扎尔受不了地呜咽起来，但即使微弱的反抗也有点欲拒还迎的意味，因为男人知道现在刺激瓦隆人鼻腔的味道是他熟悉无比的充满荷尔蒙的味道，他一定怀念这个，没看到么，他在适应，用小舌头服务自己，闭着眼，多么享受，脸在发烫，耳尖也就快熟了。

“艾登，我怀念你一头卷发的时候，那时候我能抓着你的头发插你的嘴。”

一开始因为占据优势而显得异常冷静的男人，被阿扎尔口中的柔软和他生涩的技巧逼得也沉浸在欲望里，开始胡言乱语，下流的话让阿扎尔生气地用牙齿咬上他脆弱的部位。

于是吃痛的男人挑起一边的眉毛笑了笑，手在阿扎尔的脑后爱怜地摸着，“艾登，不可以用牙齿。”他指责瓦隆人失败的报复，腰间的动作惩罚性质地越来越快，仿佛阿扎尔的嘴就是能让他享受极乐的天堂，潺潺的泉水源源不断。

阿扎尔被男人用性器搅弄的口腔内发出的水声，听起来可怕得令人脸红心跳又无比刺激感官，男人注意到因为长久无法闭阖起嘴唇，唾液开始从那人的唇边情色的落下，也许还有些他自己欲望分泌的前液混合在里面，沿着下颚的曲线滑向颈间的凹陷处，拖拽出一道水痕。

“真漂亮，艾登，你该看看你现在的样子。”

男人夸到，阿扎尔却在颤颤发抖，因为嘴里的东西太大太涨，仿佛能切断进入气管的所有的空气，而他又差点忘记如何用鼻腔呼吸，窒息的眩晕感让他眼前发黑。在快要昏过去的当口，他听到男人似乎有那么一点幸灾乐祸的话，于是发狠地把指甲掐进男人的大腿里，用上了十足的力度，眼眶里的泪水开始不受控制地流出。男人知道阿扎尔并不是因为痛苦如此狼狈，只是被自己插得难以呼吸而本能地流泪，却还是放慢了律动的节奏，因为他就要到达高潮，他需要让这个过程尽量地长，让彼此都享受。

男人的精液浑浊黏稠得像是汉堡里的沙拉酱，随着男人腿间的抽搐一股股被灌进阿扎尔的口中，阿扎尔没办法在男人射精的时候让对方停下，只好可怜兮兮地将所有来自男人的馈赠吞咽进肚中，即使满溢出来挂在唇边的，也被男人用拇指擦上，接着蛮横地送进阿扎尔好不容易得了空闲的嘴里，他发红的眼睛看着男人，但男人知道他喜欢这个。

“艾登，这些都不能浪费。”男人亲了亲阿扎尔的额头。

05.

高潮一次后的男人喘息着，脸上也有些红晕，但很快就渡过了不应期，胯间的欲望又抽动着挺立起来：“接下来，艾登，让我来喂饱你下面的嘴。”

因为刚刚那一场折腾到现在依然感觉到脑袋有点晕晕的阿扎尔闻言浑身一僵，本以为在男人高潮过后可以暂时获得些休息，哪知道男人恢复得那么快，他手脚并用想要爬开男人的控制区域，等等，让他歇会儿，就一会儿。

然而这样暴露背后的姿势似乎反而让男人满意地叹了口气，是的，就是这样的风景，白沙湖滩在裸露的脊背上流动着，或是来自东方的喜好留白的山水画卷被展开，从深深凹陷下去的幽深山谷至远端抬起的陡峭山峰。

阿扎尔的背后如同一片密林等待踏足的双脚，而洞穴的深处一定埋藏着宝藏。

男人很轻松地拽上阿扎尔的脚踝，向后一拉，阻止了他的逃脱计划，接着让自己的身体去靠近那具身体。他知道阿扎尔绝对不会拒绝自己，更别说是在赢下一场比赛后，所以他可以这样欺负他。男人将双手从阿扎尔分开的双腿间向前插进去，托着他柔软的腰，让最棒的臀部在自己眼前高高地翘起，他享受从后方看他的风景，他的艾登拥有最棒的屁股。

一根手指消失在被分开的臀瓣深处，阿扎尔被侵入的异物刺激得呜咽了一声，忙把头埋在自己撑在前方的双臂里，因为赛后还未褪去的激素以及更衣室外的嘈杂，他敏感得一碰就化，吞吃了一根手指就浑身发颤，连带着身体深处也在发颤。

“你好紧，艾登，我都想要直接进来了。”男人顺着阿扎尔背部的曲线舔上去，感受到瓦隆人受不了地扭动满足地叹息一声，随后插入阿扎尔肠道内的手指就变成了两根。

“嗯——”阿扎尔一抖，胡乱地发出那种软软的声线撩人的声音，但不等男人享受，呻吟又被清醒过来的对方堵在唇舌间，男人颇有深意地停顿了手指的动作。

艾登，来吧，向后蹭过来，男人调皮地想，既然不愿意叫出来，那就要满足自己别的恶劣念头，不是么？当然，他这种要求没有说出口，只是安静地呼吸，让消失在阿扎尔身体深处的手指不再模仿抽插，很快瓦隆人的腰就开始渴求地向后，空虚让对方变得放荡异常。

男人埋在阿扎尔体内的两根手指被对方这个动作牵连起，像是主动地刮擦上对方柔嫩的肠壁，甚至意外地擦过那处能够激起他最大快感的部位，阿扎尔为此腰部一软，快感从尾椎过电地冲上大脑，刹那僵硬的身体不再敢动分毫，太超过的刺激阻止身体沉溺，但大脑却又渴望再度感受那一瞬间的冲击，于是阿扎尔红着脸小声地请求男人。

“哈啊...你动一下，求你了，想要...嗯...”

就像阿扎尔没办法拒绝男人，男人也没办法拒绝阿扎尔，他宠溺地一笑，重新抽动起阿扎尔身体里的两根手指，却避开了那个地方，那个地方他要留着最后再狠狠地去蹂躏，在那之前，他需要耐心地开拓阿扎尔的身体，为他接下来的占有做准备。

第三根手指，第四根手指接连被送入阿扎尔的身体，在他的甬道里肆意地抽插，却又不让对方尽兴，但即使如此，他的内部还是变得越来越柔软，越来越烫，被夹紧的感觉就像是站在令人口干舌燥的阳光下，为浑身累积的烦躁念头而等待一场释放的甘霖。

待到最后阿扎尔被四根手指操得就要瘫倒在地上时，男人却没有索性送他一场高潮，而是一言不发地抽出手指，没有说话，在阿扎尔还在为手指的离去而迷迷糊糊感到不爽的时候，分开他的臀瓣，将他早已按捺不住的欲望猛地从身后插进对方的身体里。

“啊啊——”

阿扎尔再也无法压抑住呻吟，被滚烫的烈刃穿透至深处的感觉和一瞬间过载的快感让他彻底地沉沦，随着身后的顶弄一下下尖叫起来。虽然刚才仅仅是被进入体内，男人也没有多余的动作，但早已濒临释放边缘的阿扎尔为此就已经达到高潮，身前断断续续地喷吐出浊液，滴落在更衣室的地板上。

“艾登，你怎么就这样射了？”

男人发现了地上的液体，不满地问，右手狠狠地扇上阿扎尔的臀瓣，一片发红的手印清晰地显露出来，还有清脆的声音随着晃荡的肉体荡漾开来。男人听到瓦隆人无力地嘟囔了什么，说的字眼却被哼哼声掩埋了起来，反正肯定都是些骂人的话，声音可爱就够了。

于是他继续让身下律动着的欲望从阿扎尔顶级的屁股里抽出又顶入，顶端一次次碾平穴口那些褶皱，不可阻挡地向内深入，将他的内里撑满，又一次次在拔出时被对方紧致的内壁不舍地箍住：“...哈啊！再深一点，想要更多...嗯...更多...呜...”

男人服从着阿扎尔唇间吐出的赤裸话语卖力地摆动起腰部，他知道阿扎尔想要自己，想要自己喂饱他，男人也乐于服务他，他们一直都是如此，阿扎尔在他身下就是个小妖精，不断的压榨着自己，永远不知满足，尝了一口就要更多，从来都没有浅尝即止这一说，但他自己又何尝不是如此，贪恋着阿扎尔美好的肉体。

所以，就像现在，男人在抽插间还不晚摸遍眼前人的身躯，他把手从阿扎尔的肚子上移开，向后抓住他的胯骨，怀念起阿扎尔曾经手感良好的腹部，软绵绵，是顶级的棉花糖。

“你瘦了艾登，以前你的肚子还要更大些，都是被我喂出来的，不是么？”

“呃啊——去，去你的！”

男人故意用上些满含隐喻的字眼，果不其然收到了阿扎尔反抗的骂声，于是笑了起来，继续身下彻底的顶弄。每一次男人的抽插都会在更衣室里发出那些肉体碰撞时耳红心跳的声音，他着迷地看着阿扎尔的臀部在他的胯间被向前一次次地挤压，如同一颗充满水的气球被蹂躏到极限，弹性十足，觉得仅仅是这样的画面就能让自己达到精神上的高潮。

最后，在预感到高潮即将来临，男人将手猛地按上阿扎尔的背，让他的腰身再低下去，低到能够让自己从后方再一次深深进入他。最后的一次进入得那么深，阿扎尔唇间吐出的呻吟都扭曲变调，倾向于尖锐而近乎恐惧：“嗯...太深了...啊！退，退后一点，求你了！”

男人恍惚觉得在刚刚所有的抽插中他都没有在阿扎尔体内到达过这样深的距离，“是这里么？艾登，我操到你的这里了么？”他问，双手摸索上对方的小腹，近乎执念一样追问着将要崩溃的阿扎尔，“我必须要喂饱你，艾登。”

“是的，是的...嗯，你他妈都快操到我嘴里了啊！...拜托，求求你，嗯嗯...给我...唔！”

男人听到了阿扎尔破罐破摔的话，心满意足地笑了，将一波波精液射向阿扎尔的体内，冲刷对方早已敏感得一塌糊涂的内壁。刚刚说完上一句的阿扎尔在男人的怀里无力地挣扎起来，又想要逃离这最后过分的刺激，但软成一滩水的身体却只能无力地接受来自对方的射精，本来就湿漉漉的眼睛又落下几滴眼泪，小声地哽咽起来：“好满...胀胀的...受不了...”

已经完成自己任务的男人拍拍对方的臀部，舔掉他脸颊上新的眼泪，凑到他耳边，神秘地一笑：“艾登，忘了告诉你，刚刚索尔根拍了一张我们的照片。”

#End


End file.
